Another Bird in Camelot
by TiffBaby101
Summary: Raven helps Merlin save the Prince and others. Then she decides to stay. Wait, she is Merlin's sister? And how does she tie into destiny? Morgana is good, destiny is a bit different, and slight Mergana and Arwen. Eventually (hopefully) Gwaine/OC (doesn't focus on romance though). 'T' just to be safe. First fanfic so I'd appreciate reviews. ***ON HOLD***
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

**A/N: Just some background knowledge:**

**~The destiny of Albion is just a little different.**

**~Set after all the Knights of the Round Table arrived in Camelot (all are alive)**

**~Arthur /Gwen and Merlin/Morgana (she is good)… but since Uther is still king they have to stay quiet and only the Round Table know.**

**~Arthur (and Round Table) knows of Morgana's dreams.**

* * *

"Princess, this is your entire fault." Gwaine said to the Prince of Camelot. They were all sitting in a somewhat group that included Arthur (said prince), the Knights of the Round Table (Lancelot, Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine), the Lady Morgana, and Gwen.

"Oh come off it. It is not." Arthur replied back, although he was rather annoyed himself. He knew that Gwaine was just trying to lighten the mood. "Did any of you see Merlin?" After receiving shakes of everyone's heads he thought back to what happened just a couple hours before:

* * *

_They were all coming back from a hunting trip that Arthur had ordered two days ago._

"_Merlin, would you stop complaining already." Arthur had gotten tired of his consistent whines. That combined with all of Gwaine's tavern stories were getting on everyone's nerves. "Okay fine there is a clearing just ahead, we will camp there and then head back tomorrow." At this all members of the ride breathed a sigh of relief._

_Gwaine and Merlin just looked at each other. "We aren't that bad." They both got a couple glares after that. After settling down from the ride, Merlin was sent for water. It was a couple minutes after Merlin left that the forest seemed to silence itself. All the knights grabbed their swords and listened for any danger. Before anyone could react 25 bandits came from every direction and attacked. _

_Since they were the best fighters in the kingdoms, they put up a great fight but were slowly losing. After what felt like forever, all the men and women were knocked out, put in chains, and carried off._

* * *

"Morgana didn't you dream of this or something?" Arthur knew he was grasping at straws but he didn't want to worry about what happened to Merlin.

Morgana knew what he was doing and said, "I can't fully control them, Arthur. But don't worry Merlin is fine. I would know if something bad happened."

"Yea don't worry princess, Merlin is stronger than he appears. Isn't that right Lancelot?"

"Yes Sire, don't worry. Knowing Merlin he probably went off for help as soon as he came back."

"Silence! There ain't no need for yous to talk 'monst yourselves." One of the bandits seemed to hear their conversation. "And what you mean another? There weren't no more there." But before he could continue there was a commotion at the other side of the clearing and two people were dragged in.

All the prisoners had to hold themselves back from crying out.

Because there was their only hope: Merlin.

* * *

**Well... that was shorter than i expected. Oh well, leave a review and tell me if you have ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

'Ow, that really hurt.' Merlin thought to himself. 'I have to stay with the plan. First things first, play dumb.'

"We're real sorry sirs. Me and my friend here were just passin' through. We don't want no trouble." Merlin hated acting stupid but he had to make sure they didn't find out why he was here until he knew the others were safe. So he raised his head to look around, remembering to look scared. Well at least he hoped he looked scared, he was after all happy that he found his "friend." He was just lucky they were in time.

He caught sight of his friends. 'Wow, looks like the prat got himself hit a couple times.' Merlin knew he'd be hearing about that later.

He realized that they were holding back their laughter, especially Gwaine, and he took a few seconds to find remember why. Oh yea, he was playing stupid.

But he could also tell they were interested in the person next to him. They were probably thinking he was stupid for only bringing one person. His friend was sitting next to him and had a cloak and the hood up. Nobody could see his friends face, but his companion could see everything around them.

"Oh really well we don't right care now do we boys?" They all started laughing and Merlin could feel his companion tense.

Since he assessed the damage to his friends, he saw that they weren't in any immediate danger. Well, now is as good as time as any.

"Oh sorry, but you see, I don't feel like playing stupid any more. So if you would let me, my companion, and all my friends over there go, none of you will get hurt." Merlin knew his companion was just waiting for him to give the word.

"Aww… You 'ear that guys. This scrawny fella 'ere thinks we gone get hurt." Then they all started laughing and Merlin saw Arthur and everyone look at him as if he was crazy.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Go ahead Ray." Before he was even finished his companion had taken out dual elbow blades and had taken out the three closest to them.

His companion had moved on while Merlin went to his friends. The first guy that was killed had the keys on him so it was easy getting them out.

"Merlin, who is that?" Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wasn't alone. Everyone was so shocked that they didn't realize that they were free until Merlin brought it up.

"Oh, that's Ray. I'll introduce you later." If they had looked at him they would have seen him smirk. But they were too busy staring at the new person finishing off the bandits.

"Well come on. I would think that you would have wanted to get out of here as soon as you could but if you want to stay here, instead of going to the horses, I understand. I'll just be going then." Merlin's voice traveled into the minds of his friends.

Everyone snapped out of their daze to follow Merlin and 'Ray,' but not enough to give Merlin a comeback. They traveled for a little until they found the horses (that Merlin brought with) and then rode 'till they were far enough away.

* * *

After they got settled and took care of their injuries, the question that they all were wondering came. "Merlin! Stop prancing about and introduce us to your friend. And why is he over there?" Arthur was a little surprised, no make that very surprised, that someone could fight like that.

"Oh sure, just let me talk to Ray first." Merlin said standing up from Morgana. And then at Arthur's questioning glance he continued, "Ray not happy that I asked for help so just hold on."

As the knights, Morgana, and Gwen looked on they saw Merlin whispering to his friend. After what felt like ages, the two walked over.

"Okay this is Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Leon, Gwen, and Morgana." Merlin pointed to every person as he said the names. "Guys this is Raven."

The Merlin's friend pulled down the hood and everyone except Merlin and Morgana were surprised.

Merlin's friend was a _girl_.

* * *

**Another chapter and this one is slightly longer. I hope you review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show.**

* * *

It was still the middle of the night so nobody could see what Raven actually looked like. The fire could only light so much and all they could tell was that she was very pretty and that it seemed like she felt she would rather be elsewhere.

"Okay so let me get this straight. We get kidnapped while you are off to get water and when you return you find us gone. So the first thing you do is to find Raven, a girl, to help you. Arthur was trying very hard to keep the judging tone out of his voice but he knew he was failing. "Please tell me you at least know her enough to know that she could handle it."

At this, everyone around the fire could see as the smirk formed on Merlin's face. "Course I do. She is my sister after all."

Merlin was anxiously awaiting everyone's reactions. He had been looking forward to this part of the conversation since he met up with Raven earlier in the day.

If Merlin was expecting shock then he wasn't disappointed. The only one that didn't react was Morgana. But that was because Merlin had told her his life story a couple years ago.

Gwen was shocked but looked intrigued, while Elyan looked almost identical to his sister.

Percival was silent, as usual, but he showed signs of surprise as well.

Lancelot and Leon also showed signs of surprise at first but then expertly covered up to where only curiosity showed.

Gwaine was clearly excited about this news and Merlin could see the thoughts of the fun to come, were spiraling through his head.

Arthur had shown signs of many emotions. They all past his face in the matter of seconds and had: surprise, acknowledgment, amusement, and slight hints of both confusion and anger.

"You never mentioned you had a sister Merlin. Why didn't Hunith ever speak of a daughter?" Gwen was the first to break the silence. She just said what everyone else had been thinking.

"Mother never mentioned her because you never asked and because Raven and I aren't siblings by blood. And I never told you because I was never asked." Merlin waited for the question that he couldn't answer with complete honesty.

"What do you mean not blood related Merlin?" This time it was Leon that spoke.

"When we were 8 we became very close due to... certain circumstances. Some things had happened and then Raven was out of a home and mother took her when we were 12 and we grew up together after that." Everyone could tell that Merlin wasn't telling the whole truth but decided to let it be for now.

"You all were injured and have been through a lot. I expect you to be tired, so you all should rest for a few hours and we will keep watch. We will leave a little past dawn and you should all be home before tomorrow is out." Raven had spoken for the first time since she knew Merlin was having fun.

She had been watching her brother's friends for their reactions and was able to tell that they all cared greatly about one another. As she was watching, she noticed that Gwen and Morgana were getting tired and some of their cuts seemed to be hurting.

After they got over the shock of her speaking they realized that they were indeed very tired. After Arthur made it clear that the conversation wasn't over and a few comments from Gwaine, everyone settled down for sleep and very quickly passed out.

The hours went by with Raven and Merlin enjoying each other's company. It had been years since they had hung out together and they had missed it.

They spoke of what they had done and Raven asked questions about Hunith. When he answered those questions, he told her of his father and the dragon. She was very impressed and was happy for him when he told her of Morgana.

As it came closer to dawn Merlin started to get the breakfast together and then Raven asked the question he was waiting for.

"Why didn't you tell me that I would be helping you save a Pendragon?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks 'castofmerlin' for reviewing, favoriting, and following. **

**And also thanks to 'Merlin Emyrs Ambrosius' for following as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

_"Why didn't you tell me that I would be helping you save a Pendragon?"_

"I didn't tell you because you would have been hesitant to help me." Merlin knew where she came from and was surprised that it had taken her this long to bring it up again. She had been furious earlier and had to convince her to let him introduce everybody to her.

"I would not have been hesitant, Merlin. I probably wouldn't have helped you at all and just left him to his death." Raven was still angry that he had kept the information from her but she knew why he did. He had told her he needed help to get his friends back.

"You know that's not true. You would have because I asked for it."

Raven knew he was right but couldn't give up now. "And you had me rescue nobles. Nobles, Merlin. You know I can't stand them. Although I'd take nobles over a Pendragon any day, I mean seriously, are you trying to get yourself killed?" She could see that they were friends and she also knew that the ones named Lancelot and Gwaine knew of his magic, as did Morgana.

She had started to rant and she wasn't done yet. "Not only do you choose to go to a place that would kill you just for breathing, you also choose to be in a relationship with _the_ Lady Morgana."

She had known that he was in Camelot and every now and then he would send her messages and speak of the events that took place; from the sorcerers to his friends. She just never noticed how dangerous it was until she had come along.

Realizing where her mind had gone Merlin decided to speak up, "it's not that bad and everything will be different when Arthur is king."

"How do you know he won't be like his father?" she hated Uther he was a terrible man and she did have a right to hate him (and Merlin knew it).

"Arthur is different. He has accepted Morgana's magic and come to realize that not all magic is evil. He has also fallen in love with a servant and befriended one as well (but don't tell him that he will deny that I am his friend by being a prat). Not only that but he also knighted 4 servants, which has never been done in all of came lots history." Merlin had looked into Raven's eyes while he spoke and almost felt herself believe it too. That is until she remembered her past. "And you cannot hate Arthur for his father's sins."

"Okay so I can see that but they are still nobles. How do you know they won't turn on you? Nobles are very fickle you know." After all both she and Merlin had suffered at the hands of Nobles for years.

Like always Merlin seemed to know where she was in her head. "You cannot blame all nobles for what happened to us. What we went through was just the actions of the one man and a couple of his lackeys, along with people that were too scared to go against a lord."

"That doesn't mean I can just stop. We were tor-..." Raven then abruptly stopped talking me Merlin looked up in surprise.

Then she turned her attention to all the 'sleeping' people. "You all can stop pretending to be asleep. I'm not sure how long you've been awake though." Then she turned back to Merlin. "Sorry I didn't realize soon enough. You deal with this however you want and I'll go get more firewood."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I wrote this chapter and the one before last night because I couldn't sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I knew that Merlin was going to have a lot of explaining to do so I decided to stick around.

I wanted to make sure he was going to be okay... and eavesdropping was just a bonus.

But like always, Merlin seemed to know what I was planning and sent me a telepathic message.

_"Don't interfere."_ God! Sometimes he could be real annoying. Even in my mind he sounded smug. I had to fight the urge to punch him.

_"Fine."_ I yelled back. Okay so maybe I didn't completely control my urge. But I was rewarded with Merlin jumping slightly.

After I had walked into the trees, I used a spell that would make me less noticeable. Then I settled down to hear what they were saying.

"Merlin!? What were you two just talking about?" Oh, Arthur looked a little worried. Hmm... Maybe he isn't so stupid after all.

"Umm... That depends. How much did you over hear?" I couldn't see Merlin's face but I bet he was smiling his idiotic grin.

From the looks of those around him, I guessed I was right.

"Well if you must know. We heard from, 'Why didn't you tell me I'd be helping you save a Pendragon?'" Now I can say it; I am thoroughly impressed. All of his friends were agreeing that they too were awake by then.

I can't believe that I didn't notice. Although I guess I was busy ranting to Merlin about his stupid decisions.

'Well I can't wait to hear what Merlin says to this.'

* * *

**Merlin POV**

My first thought was 'Oh crap.' Of all times to not be oblivious, he had to choose now. Let's see what can I say...?

"Well you see Raven doesn't really like nobles. Actually it's a lot like how Gwaine used to be. She believes them all to be slime balls." Well here's to hoping it works.

"Merlin I know when you are lying. And this is one of those times." Ooof course it didn't work. Apparently my face showed that I was about to speak because Arthur raised a hand, in a gesture that told me to wait until he was done.

"It's fine if you don't tell me. It seems like its Raven's story and I am not going to make you betray your sister's trust. I just want to ask one question. What was Raven going to say before she stopped?"

And there it was, Arthur showing the side that he will be a great king. It's times like these that he isn't a prat, but it doesn't last. (Although they are becoming more frequent lately.)

"Arthur I would tell you but it is not just my secret it is also Raven's. Since it involves both of us, it wouldn't be right for me to tell you without her permission." I hated to do this to him especially when he was being, almost caring.

"Okay. That's fine you can tell me when you are ready." I almost complemented him but before I could be questioned Morgana. "You knew about her right?" After she nodded he asked another question, "And do you know what she was going to say?"

"I believe I have an idea of where the conversation was going." Morgana already knew everything of course, I told her.

Then it seemed like Arthur remembered something "You are such an idiot Merlin. Why would you pretend to be stupid just to get close to the bandits?"

"Well sorry, prat. I had to make sure everyone was safe. If I had just barged into the clearing they could have used one of you as a hostage or kill you all before I could get there." Gone was the future king and back was the prattish prince.

"You shouldn't speak to your king like that."

"Oh I'm sorry _Sire_. I meant to say _Royal_ Prat."

The company around the two began to smile at the familiar banter. Then everyone turned to Raven who had decided to join them.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. Remember to review. I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks of this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I am in shock. My brother tried to lie, and to the prince himself, and the prince and all of his friends just let him go, but not only that but they were arguing. A servant was back talking to a Prince and they were both enjoying it.

I didn't even realize I had started to walk forward until everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh Raven. Welcome back." Then Morgana looked towards my empty hands. "Oh you didn't get any firewood, but that's okay. We shouldn't need any more before we leave."

"Umm... Yea. That's what I thought when I started looking. Then I decided to come back." Wow... Usually I can lie easily.

I blame it on being shocked at my brother's behavior.

If I thought I was shocked then, I don't know what I felt after Arthur spoke to me.

"Raven, I thank you for coming to help us. I realize that you hate nobles and my father, so it must have been hard for you to stand watch all night." He said it with such sincerity and even Merlin looked shocked at what he said.

"Arthur, are you feeling okay. You sounded almost nice, right there." Merlin was giving me time to answer by distracting Arthur.

"Yes Merlin, I can be kind. And besides she is your sister and she did save us. No thanks to you of course."

"No thanks to me! I'm the one that went to get her." Merlin and Arthur started to banter again and all I could do was stare at them.

"You both realize that you didn't give Raven the chance to speak, right?" Morgana spoke up again.

Both boys automatically stopped. Merlin gave her a small grin and Arthur just mumbled to himself.

"You don't need to thank me Arthur. I just helped my brother when he needed it." I can't believe I just answered him. Usually I just get myself in trouble for speaking out of bounds or something.

"Great now that that's all cleared up; how about we leave for Camelot now." Gwaine looked as though he was getting bored and finally spoke up.

With a little laugh Merlin answered him back. "Yea we should head back. If we leave now we should make it back by nightfall."

"That is if we don't run into trouble." Great, Elyan just had to say that.

"NO!" Merlin and I both yelled at the same time.

"Elyan, why would you say that, now you have probably jinxed us all." Merlin looked so serious that everyone except me started to laugh.

"Seriously you guys don't see it? Merlin has told me some stories and it seems like you all can't go on a hunting trip without running into trouble." I was serious too.

Merlin had told me that every time they go on some kind of trip outside the castle, they run into bandits or sorcerers or something that wants to kill them.

"Well, now that you mention it, we do seem to get into trouble a lot." It seemed to me that Arthur was just realizing it.

"_I can't believe he just realized that."_ I was slightly surprised that I heard Morgana's voice in my mind. Her voice was condescending and I knew that I liked her. But because I hadn't been ready for the comment I laughed out loud.

"What's wrong Raven?" Gwen was asking me now. I looked around and realized that they were all looking at me. I saw both Merlin and Morgana holding back their laughter. Apparently this was noticed by some of the others because they gave us all looks.

Gwaine was the first to speak about it. "Hey don't leave us out the conversation."

"I only made a comment about how it took him that long to realize it." Morgana said it with the same belittling voice and Gwaine immediately started to laugh. I think I might get along with him as well.

"I'm fine Gwen I just wasn't expecting Morgana's voice." I didn't know if that would help but it seemed to appease her. But this made Arthur realize something.

"That reminds me, Merlin answer me this. Why didn't you use your magic?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to 'Green Lily 96' for following.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't anything you recognize.**

* * *

_"That reminds me, Merlin answer me this. Why didn't you use your magic?"_

"Sorry I don't think I heard you. What did you say Arthur?" To say that Merlin was shocked was an understatement.

"Oh don't get worried. I have known for a long time. I think we all have." Arthur just said it. "Hmm... Maybe I should have worked my way to that."

"You think Arthur. I'm surprised that he didn't have a heart attack at that." Gwen was chastising him.

"Umm... You... What... Wait what just happened." Merlin was confused and had a shade of fear in his eyes.

Raven seemed to be a bit scared as well but was ready to defend her brother. She knew that he would not fight back and she would not let him die.

Arthur had seen her hands go to her blades and explained further, "No, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt Merlin. I was just asking. I told you I found out a long time ago. At first I was mad but then I found out what he did for Camelot."

Merlin chose to look up then and had hope shining in his eyes. I may be untrusting of most people but what can I do against Merlin.

"So you aren't mad at me for lying to you for years?"

"Merlin you are an idiot. Did you not just hear my speech? It was perfect."

"Yes very good. Did you write that one yourself or did Gwen have to help you? That should also mean that there is something you have to say to me. I mean I have saved your sorry butt for years and you haven't given a proper 'thank you.' I think I deserve it." Merlin was over his fear and was feeling pure relief.

"I don't think so. You being an idiot so many times contradict all that you have done."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Clot-pole."

"Buffoon."

"Really 'buffoon' after everything I've don..."

"Boys!" Gwen really can yell.

At least they both had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. That is until Merlin started again.

"But Gwen Arthur won't admit that I've done a good job. He is hurting my feelings." Merlin was whining now and Gwen had started to pat his arm in a calming manner.

"Arthur you know that you shouldn't be mean to him. He is the reason we are all alive. And he has saved my life on multiple occasions. Or does that not matter." Everyone was holding back smiles now.

That is everyone except Gwaine and Raven. They were both laughing at the look on Arthur's face.

"Oh my god, princess that face is priceless."

While everyone was busy trying to keep Arthur from killing Gwaine, they didn't realize when Merlin looked at Raven and smiled. "See, I told you these guys aren't that bad."

"I guess they might be different."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to 'T3achituP' for following and favoriting.**

**Also thanks to 'HaileyBird' for favoriting.**

* * *

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

_"I guess they might be different."_

* * *

**Third POV**

Now that it was dawn, everyone could clearly see Raven.

She had white hair and it looked as though she still had a bed head. And the way she ran her hands through it reminded them of Merlin doing the same to his messy hair.

Her eyes were dark blue unless you looked closer and you saw that they had a shade of purple in them.

She was just shorter than Merlin and had trousers (easier for her to fight in) and she had her blades sheathed just below her back.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"Sire, we should get going. Your father will worry if we are away too long." Leon looked serious when he said that but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Wait, does that mean all of you knew about my magic?" Merlin was still laughing at Arthur and Gwaine but seemed to realize that no one else had freaked out.

As he looked around and got nods from everyone he raised his eyebrow. 'Hmm... He reminds me of Gaius.'

"How did you all know?"

"I suspected from the beginning. There was something about you and I just sat back and watched everything around you. I knew you were no danger to the Prince so I didn't say anything." Leon sounded so formal.

"I had the thought when we were in Ealdor. Afterwards, things just kept adding up to the same conclusion. Magic. But you were and are my friend. I knew you weren't evil." I was shocked. From what I've heard Ealdor happened just after Merlin met them and Gwen had already trusted him.

"I saw a few things and I went to Gwen. She told all that she knew you had done and even the things she thought you did. She is a good judge of character and besides, by then you were already like a little brother." Elyan seemed like an observant person and I was surprised (again. I'm getting surprised a lot today). He seems to love his sister a lot.

"Lancelot told me things about you and when I finally put the pieces together, I didn't car. I just went to Lancelot and told him I understood and left it at that." Whoa, I think that's the first time I heard Percival speak.

"Then one day I found out and I was angry. You didn't tell me but I knew why. The others knew that I knew and came to explain. That was the first time that anybody knew that someone else knew." Arthur looked as if he was thinking back to that day.

"And none of you thought to tell me that you all knew. I was busting my back trying to keep the prat and everyone safe without revealing my magic and you knew!"

'They are all arguing... About magic... In front of the prince... In Camelot.' Oh God. They're all idiots.

Before I realized it I was laughing out loud. I was laughing so loud that I was clutching my stomach and trying to stay upright.

When I finally calmed down, I looked up to see everyone staring at me. Although Gwaine and Merlin looked like they were about to laugh as well, everyone else looked at me as if I was crazy.

"My bad. I just can't believe you guys are arguing about this as if it's natural." I had to take my time to say all that in between breaths.

"Do you have magic too?" Gwen looked at me and it surprised me how generally intrigued she looked.

I didn't know how to answer at first but then I saw Merlin giving me an encouraging nod.

"Yes, I do."

"Great. We can all get caught up on the road. We really need to get going." Everyone snapped to attention at Leon's words and started to pack up.

When everyone got on their horses and we were on our way I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

"Merlin! Do you have any mead?"

"No, Raven I don't. And you really shouldn't drink like you do. You might be as bad a Gwaine." As soon as he said that there were sounds of shuffling coming from Gwaine. "Gwaine, what are you doing?"

The question was answered when he took his water skin and gave it to me. I was curious so I opened it and gave it a sniff. I was pleasantly rewarded with the smell of alcohol.

"Now that was good stuff." I said after I took a swig. Then I handed it back with my thanks and I heard a groan come from Arthur.

"Now I know why you can handle Gwaine, Merlin. Your sister is just like him." I can't believe it. It sounds like he just insulted me. Then I remembered what I saw and smirked.

"Gwaine what did you call Arthur?"

"My friend, I called him Princess."

"Alright. Do you mind if I use your name as well?"

"Be my guest." I was rewarded with another groan from Arthur and smiled. I had seen the way he reacted to the name. He seemed to hate the name a little.

"So how did Merlin come to you for help?" Morgana asked.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to review. I looked forward to hearing your opinions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

_"So how did Merlin come to you for help?" Morgana asked._

* * *

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Merlin POV**

"Crap!"

I leave for 5 minutes to get water and they get themselves kidnapped. Just great.

'Okay think Merlin.' What should you do because panicking obviously isn't going to help?

'Breathe in and out, in and out. There. Relatively calm.'

'Oh yeah, I put that spell on Morgana and the prat to track them.' Sometimes I believe I'm a genius.

Hah don't tell Arthur that. 'Oh my god. I am having a conversation with myself... Well it could be worse.'

I forced myself to focus and found that Arthur was just a little ways away. Then I used my magic to be able to see what was going on.

'Okay everyone is accounted for and they all seem to be fine except for a few scratches.' Now what to do. I can't really go in and save them; I wouldn't be able to explain how they got free.

After a couple minutes thinking I remembered Raven. Luckily I just received a letter from her a couple days ago. She said she was near here.

'I wonder if she's still around.' I silenced my musings and sent my magic out to find her and felt her magic respond back. "YES!" I couldn't stop myself from my victory.

I gathered the horses and supplies (with a little help from magic) and went towards her magic and found her in a small town coming out of a tavern. Typical, she was probably conning the drunkards out of their money.

"Raven." In case she had used an alias, I called her name telepathically.

At first she was startled but then she recognized the voice and magic. She looked towards me and broke into a grin.

"Merlin! I thought I felt you around. What are you doing here?" She had run up to me by now and gave me a hug after she asked the question.

"I kinda need your help." Because of her feelings against Royals I knew she would be uncomfortable, but seeing as I had no other choice, I had to.

"Of course. What's wrong?"

I quickly explained that my friends had been taken captive by bandits and that I didn't know how to save them without revealing my magic. I left out that one of the captives was Arthur. I knew she would help either way but I wanted her to be willing to help and not feel forced.

"...Okay Merlin. But you owe me." I could tell she knew I was keeping something from her but she trusted me enough to not worry about it too much.

She went to her horse and strapped her bag on it. Then she came up to me and we went riding off.

While we rode we spoke of the plan. It was simple really. She wouldn't speak (otherwise they would know she is a female) and I would act stupid so as to not raise suspicion. After I had checked to see that everyone was safe, I would give her the word and she could take them while I get everyone out.

We finally rode up to an area that was well hidden but easy to make a quick departure. After we dismounted we added a couple spells to keep the horses and supplies hidden.

Raven put on her cloak and asked, "Well are my blades and face hidden?"

"It's perfect, as long as the bandits don't pull the hood down, that is."

"Well that might be a bit difficult." After a minute of her thinking she said something that almost sounded like an afterthought. "I could always use a spell that will keep their attention away from my hood. To them it will just be not looking at my face."

"That... Might actually work. Can you do it?"

"Seriously Merlin, why would I bring it up if I couldn't?" She said with a smirk.

"Well how should I know? What if you wanted me to do it? Or something?" At her look I knew she was about to make some kind of retort so I stopped her before she could.

"Alright then let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to 'breanna. lacaran ' for favoriting. (I know that there isn't a space in your name but for some reason it would not let me put it in without)**

**Also thanks to 'mrcsfhrrs' and 'OrangeSilk' for following.**

* * *

**Remember to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

_"Alright then let's go."_

* * *

"... Aaand that's it."

The whole story was told by both Merlin and Raven adding in pieces.

"What do you mean that's it? You didn't get caught by the bandits yet." Arthur had to point that out.

"Oh sorry you prat-ship. We then walked for a while, ran into the bandits, got caught and then dragged to the camp. Do I need to go further or do you think you got it?" Merlin had already known that Arthur was going to be the one to say that, so he had his retort ready.

"So Merlin didn't have to beg for your help?" As soon as Gwaine finished his sentence, he knew he shouldn't have.

"Of course Merlin didn't need to beg! He is my brother. I would do anything I could to protect him." For a while after her outburst no one said anything.

But Raven was left unaware at the amused glances the others were giving her and each other. They all felt that she was similar to Merlin and when she gave that answer/outburst, they knew, without a doubt, that she could be trusted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Gwaine spoke with clear sincerity in his voice.

The others (excluding Merlin) were all shocked to hear the words out of his mouth. They didn't realize that he cared.

But since Merlin knew Gwaine (at least more about his past than anyone else) he wasn't that surprised to hear those words come from the secret noble.

He was surprised however when Raven told him it was okay. Merlin knew that she didn't feel the need to reassure someone unless she liked them.

"Well, one down." Merlin mumbled under his breath and no one but Morgana heard. She only gave a questioning glance and received a slight shake of the head back. She knew he would tell her later so she didn't push the issue.

* * *

After some stories from Gwaine and Merlin arguing with Arthur to pass the time, it was about midday and everyone was getting hungry.

"Arthur we need to eat and we need to rest the horses for a while as well." Elyan spoke up, but only because he lost the bet.

"Hmm... Yes we should rest." Was the reply given.

It shocked everyone at how quickly he agreed. He would usually start sending out insults at whoever said the idea. It was very obvious that something was on the Prince's mind, so when everyone got settled and Raven was making lunch, Merlin was delegated to talk to Arthur.

All the while mumbling to himself, he made his way to Arthur. They sat in silence for a while until Arthur spoke up.

"I've heard some stories about you, but I don't know everything."

"Well... What would you like me to explain?" Merlin was a little worried about where this conversation was going but felt that Arthur deserved to know what he knew.

"Your name." At Merlin's questioning glance he continued. "I mean the name the Druids call you. They call you Emrys right? What does it mean and who are you to them?"

Unbeknownst to them, everyone was eavesdropping. Even though Morgana and Raven knew they still wanted to know how Arthur reacted to it. Lancelot and Gwaine still didn't know the complete story from Merlin himself and Percival had heard the name in his travels so he knew who they were talking about. The others were interested in the answer because of the fact that Arthur was curious.

Merlin sighed and started to explain. "Emrys is a name known to all Druids and has been prophesied for many years. It is said that he is the most powerful warlock there ever was or will be." He paused and had to add; "Now this next part may be a bit of a shock."

"To the Druids, and most of the magical community, Emrys is their savior. It is said that Emrys will stand by the Once and Future King and help to bring magic back to the lands. Oh, that's you by the way Arthur."

After a few beats of silence Arthur spoke up again. "That didn't answer my question about who you are to them. I saw a Druid 'bow' to you. And he called you 'Lord.' Explain that."

"Umm… Yeah. Emrys is kind of like the King of the Druids and the High King of the Old Religion." As Merlin admitted these facts he started to blush as he felt the stares he was receiving.

"You. A. King!?" Arthur had his mouth hanging wide open. Then he started to laugh. He only stopped when he realized Merlin was serious. "You're not lying are you?" Merlin shook his head.

* * *

"_Merlin?"_ Raven spoke into Merlin's mind. _"Do you believe I should tell them about my name?"_

To her surprise he spoke out loud instead of her mind. "I trust them with my life. But I will not force you to tell them. It is after all your decision." He added that last part with one of his signature grins and a wink, just to let her know it was up to her.

"What are you two talking about?" Arthur knew he and the others had missed something and he was really beginning to hate telepathy.

"I will tell you about my magic as well." People looked shocked but were instantly on alert so they didn't miss anything. They were all shocked at what they heard next.

"I also have a name in Druid Prophesies."

* * *

**A/N: I am writing all of these chapters at night. Every time I try to go to sleep I'll have some kind of brainstorm and have to write it down. But It is so hard because I have so many ways this story can go and so many others in my head.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"I also have a name in Druid Prophesies."_

* * *

"You what?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"I am known as Mesmrys **(A/N I thought of the word mesmerized and just added Emrys to it. I like to think myself a genius sometimes)**. Like Merlin is known as Lord Emrys I am known as Lady Mesmrys." Raven was now looking at many faces that held shock and slight awe.

"Do you... Umm... Do you have any other titles? You know like Merlin?" Gwen was very curious because the Druids seemed to praise her as well as Merlin.

"Well yes. I am known as the Queen of the Druids and High Queen of the Old Religion. I know that makes me sound like I have to marry Merlin or something but don't worry. It's respectful because we are seen as brother and sister." Since she was still getting some blank looks she realized that she had to explain everything in terms they could understand.

"Okay. So take if Merlin and I were twins and we were Prince and Princess of a kingdom. Instead of one ruling as King or Queen we both rule equally. Does that make more sense to you?"

After a couple of minutes passed and everyone thought about what they just heard Arthur spoke up again. "Okay I understand."

They were all giving nods and Gwaine started to grin.

"No Gwaine you can't do any of the things you wanted me to do when you found out about my magic." Gwaine's face immediately fell.

"Oh come on mate. You're ruining all the fun."

"Yeah I want to know what Gwaine is grinning about. It's seems like fun." Raven pouted to Merlin.

"No and no. Gwaine we have been through this and Raven what would Gaius say?" Merlin spoke firmly but had hidden mirth mixed in.

"Hah trick question. Gaius wouldn't say anything he would just raise his eyebrow and then I would be forced to give in." Raven laughed and everyone started to as well when they realized that she was right.

"Excuse me for asking, but where did you learn to fight like you do?" As always Lancelot sounded so formal.

"Well I learned a lot of it from my papa when I was little but then I was forced into a... situation that demanded I get stronger." Raven had a look of nostalgia but then turned to one of hate and bits of pain.

The look was not lost on the others and they also noted that Merlin flinched at whatever 'situation' she spoke of.

But as always Arthur seemed oblivious and was proven when he asked his next question. "Oh what was that situation?"

He received a slap and stern look from Gwen and a bunch of glares from everyone else. Meanwhile Merlin and Raven looked to be a bit lost in their memories.

"What was that for?" Then he finally took in the looks that Merlin and Raven had and was smart enough to apologize. "I am... sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

And he wasn't the only one concerned for them. They all believed that they knew Merlin. He was always so happy and excited. Nothing should make home look like he is in so much pain. And they didn't even know Raven that well but they felt the same about her as well.

Seeing the somber mood Percival asked a question to try to change it. "And where is your father now?"

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry." Percival felt bad about bringing it up and it showed in his tone.

"What about your mother?" This was Elyan's question.

"She's dead too. They were killed awhile back." While she was speaking she looked as if she knew who did it and she wanted to kill them.

"Do you know who killed them?" As soon as Arthur asked that question he knew he would regret it. Raven looked him in the eye and asked if he really wanted to know the answer. And of course his pride wouldn't let him back down so he nodded and waited for her answer.

Before she answered she looked to Merlin to see if it was okay. He knew Arthur better and would be able to tell if he could handle the answer. He hesitated but knew that he would find out eventually so he just shrugged, letting her know it was up to her.

"Yes I know who killed them. After all I was there and saw everything happen." She paused to let them all gasp in shock and waited till she had their attention again. Then she spoke directly to Arthur (she wanted to see his reaction).

"They were killed by your father, Uther."

* * *

**A/N: Don don doooooon. Nice cliffhanger right. Haha.**

**Sorry it's so slow right now. I'm still trying to get all the back story in without confusing anybody. I wasn't born a writer so I am having some trouble putting my thoughts into words, but I'm getting there.**

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from BBC or Scyfy.**

* * *

_"They were killed by your father, Uther."_

* * *

As soon as the words were out Arthur liked as if he'd been dealt a fatal blow. After the initial shock, he looked horrified and then he schooled his emotions but still looked terrible.

"My father killed them. And you watched it all." He sounded almost disgusted.

When Raven nodded Arthur stood up and walked into the tree line. As everyone watched his retreating back Gwen went to talk to him while Raven spoke to Merlin.

"Well what do we do now? He can't stay like that."

"Yeah I know but once he feels like something is his fault (especially when it comes to the death of someone) he takes forever to see reason. I mean he was probably like 10 years old or something." Merlin looked as if he knew what he was talking about so Raven just nodded to show that she heard.

"You were there when they were killed?" Percival asked. Merlin remembered what happened to his family and quickly told Raven about his past telepathically. While she was listening Arthur and Gwen sat back down.

"Yes I was. I only got away because of passing Druid felt my presence and wanted to investigate. He came along right when Uther and his knights attacked."

"My parents asked him to take me away. But I was behind the house at the moment and came around just as papa was killed and then mama turned around and saw me. She spoke in my mind to say that she and father loved me and to go with the nice Druid."

"The Druid came along and used a spell to get me away. I was 8 and I saw the look in Uther's eyes. It was as if he was looking at something less than worthless." Raven paused to compose herself and went on.

"The Druid had planned on taking me to their camp so I could live with them but something happened: the Druid was killed and I was kidnapped. They knew I had magic and used manacles on me to restrict my magic."

Raven then spoke in Merlin's mind, "Is it okay if you tell the rest?" Merlin nodded and continued where she left off.

"And that was when I met Raven." He started but was then interrupted by Leon.

"Wait didn't Raven just say that she was kidnapped?"

"Yes she did. I was taken from the forests of Ealdor and brought to the same castle place where Raven was being held. We were told that we were to learn to fight or die. They wanted us to use our magic for hurting people and we initially refused. But the people that had us didn't like taking no for an answer." Merlin took a deep breath to get ready for the hard part.

"We were tortured for a while since we didn't give in. We both lasted 2 weeks. Then we broke." He broke off to let himself and everyone else a chance to gather their thoughts.

"You lasted 2 weeks?! You were 8 years old." Elyan spoke incredulously.

Merlin nodded and continued. "We still didn't like using our magic to hurt others so we learned to fight with the weapons they gave us and tried not to use magic as much. We figured that if we were going to kill (we were in an underground fighting ring) we thought that we should do it with our own hands."

"So you guys were basically punishing yourselves?" This was the first time Arthur had spoken up and since no one else said anything he felt he should say something.

"Yeah I guess we were. But even though we decided to listen, (mostly, we still mouthed off a lot) we got ourselves into trouble almost all the time. They made sure to punish us for any misbehavior and we did that a lot." At the questioning glances Raven picked up where Merlin stopped.

"We would help some of the others escape. If they were there for a long time or if they were even younger than us, we would get them out. We could never go because of the chains we were in but we were good enough for distractions."

"And one day, 4 years later (we were now 12); we saved a couple of Druids that turned out to belong to the tribe that saved me from Uther. They got back and then told the others what happened and set out to save us."

Merlin picked up now. "They came back and started knocking people out and putting them to sleep (they didn't kill if they didn't have to) and let everyone out of the cages. In those 4 years Raven and I got close and I told her she could live with me and mother. The Druids took us close to Ealdor and then we settled in. We eventually got over it enough to leave. I went to Gaius to help my magic and Raven travelled. She could have come too but we didn't want to burden him with two mouths to feed and help."

"Besides where would the fun be in staying in one place. There is so much adventure out there just waiting to be experienced and besides I made a lot of money from those idiots who thought they could rip me off." Raven added with a slight smile.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to 'mgaudry' for following.**

* * *

**Sorry for it being a while, I've been busy getting ready to go back to school and I got into the show Psych for a while and couldn't write anything.**


End file.
